Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 6) Two New Friends
Recap from last part: the captured friends are being held in a warehouse outside the amusement park. That night, Tails and Lil' Leah try to escape. However, Marshall's chest mysteriously glows red that gets the two caught. Why did his chest glow especially since he encouraged Courage? Back in the Magical World (Meanwhile, that morning in the Magical World) (Twilight plants a seed) (A little alicorn touches it with his hoof and it instantly grows into a giant plant) (Tulip and Sunny fly over) Tulip: Great work, Twilight! You too, Onchao. Onchao: *Whinnies* Twilight: He said, "Thank you." And so do I. I can't believe the terrible reckless act of those two-leggeds. Sunny: *Sigh* I'm afraid that two-leggeds have forgotten they used to live in Harmonia too. Onchao: *neighs* Tulip: What did he say? Twilight: He thinks that not all two-leggeds haven't forgotten. Sunny: I think you're right, Onchao. Oh! I forgot! I was looking for you. Your mom is looking for you. You didn't wander off without her permission again, did you? Onchao: *nervous whinny* Twilight: Perhaps you should take that as a yes. (In the distance, they hear Lyria neighing in the distance) Is that Lyria? She sounds worried. Sunny: I'd better take him back to her. C'mon, Onchao. You can hang out with Twilight later. (She and Onchao fly off) Twilight: He's so adorable, isn't he? Tulip: Yeah, one adorable Centopian unicorn. (They hear something moaning in the bushes) Who is that? Lost Dog (They approach the bushes and find Doggle) Tulip: Oh no! It's the two-leggeds' dog! (They begin to fly off, but they hear Doggle whimpering in pain) (They fly over and find his paw caught in a bear trap, the metal thing with pointy teeth) Oh, you poor thing. Doggle: *growls* Tulip: Oh, it's all right! I just to help. (She tries to losen it, but she can't) Oh, I'm not strong enough. What an awful machine. Twilight: Why are you helping him? Tulip: Twilight, do you ignore when anyone is in trouble and walk away? Twilight: Uh... Tulip: I know he's been bad, but even I can't leave him like this. Twilight: Oh... you're right. (She uses her magic to release Doggle's paw from the trap) There must be more traps like this. Doggle: *Woof* *Woof* Tulip: What's that? Doggle: *Woof* *Woof* Tulip: Your name's Doggle? (Doggle nods his head) Nice to meet you, Doggle. Twilight: What's he doing here? Doggle: *sad woof* *whimper* Twilight: What did he say? Tulip: Poor thing! He was left behind and is now abandoned. Twilight: *Gasp* I knew those two-leggeds are awful, but this is low! But what can we do? Tulip: He can't stay here. Some of the others might attack him. He's not really a bad dog; he just had bad owners. *sweet-talk* Right, boy? (Doggle licks her) Twilight: What can you do? Tulip: See this river here? (She points out a river in front of them) It's a magic river. If you go down it and wish to go to another world, it will take you to the rivers in that world. Twilight: Why didn't you tell that to the others? Tulip: I forgot... Twilight: Okay... We'll just help him get back home. Tulip: No, I'll go. You help with the restoration and find any other traps that might be out. You have a sharp eye. Twilight: Okay. Tulip: we just need your help to get started. (They find a sturdy log floating on the river) (Tulip picks up a long stick while Twilight uses her magic to place Doggle on the log) (Tulip lands on the log) Okay, Twilight. (Twilight gently pushes the log down the river until it can float down the river with the river flow) (She watches the log disappear down the river) Downing Around (Meanwhile, back in the Two-Legged World, the others are still in the tree) (Rainbow said some kind of plan) Fluttershy: I don't know. It sounds like a bad idea. Moonlight Rose: I hate to admit it, but I think she's right. We have to ask someone for help. (Rubble notices some performers preparing for an act) Rubble: What about them? (The others notice) Blue Skies: Clowns? Geo: Clowns work at amusement park. Maybe one of them might know. (Where the performers are) (There is a little girl clown trying to balance on a unicycle, but she looks like she's about to fall) (A lady, who looks like an acrobat, is watching her) Girl: I'm going to fall! I know I'm going to fall! Lady: Judith! You can do it! (The girl falls off the unicycle) (her clown nose falls off) Judith, I know you want to be an acrobat like me, but you just need to work on your balancing a little. (She looks at her watch) Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go get ready for the first performance. (She gets in a golf cart and drives off) (The little girl, Judith, is now crying where she is) (Her tears wipe away her makeup) (Rainbow flies down to her) Rainbow: You okay? (Judith notices her) Judith: AAH! (She backs away) Rainbow: I didn't mean to startle you! Judith: Y-you can talk!? Rainbow: Yes... Judith: Are you real? Rainbow: Yes... Judith: You in a costume? Rainbow: No! I'm not a costume pony! Okay, let's just calm down and start over. Judith: Where are you from? Rainbow: Not from around here. I came from another world. Judith: Another world? Rainbow: Yeah. (The dronies fly down) (Minty Grass jumps down) (Pinkie skips down the tree) Moonlight Rose: You're telling her too much! Rainbow: I didn't tell her too much! (Judith is surprised by all these characters now) New "Two-Legged" Friend (The pups, Rosie, and Maragold jump out of the tree) (They land in the bushes) (Judith sees them) Judith: Puppies? (Charmy flies down) Charmy: Don't forget me! Judith: AAH! A bug! Charmy: Not again.... (Judith tries to swat him) Don't swat a bee! I'm serious! (Judith accidentally swats Rainbow) (She is flung right into a pole) Judith: Oh no! (She runs over to Rainbow) I'm sorry! Rainbow: Oh no, I'm fine. You're stronger than you look. Judith: I did hurt you. Rainbow: No, I'm fine. (She tries to get up, but she can't) Judith: You need to rest right now. But this isn't a safe place. (She helps her walk into a trailer, which is her trailer) I have to go and practice, but you and your friends should rest and hide here for a while. Rainbow: Thanks. I'm Rainbow Dash by the way, but you can call me Rainbow. Judith: I'm Judith. Nice to meet you. (She lets the other go in and she closes the door) (But still in the tree are Fluttershy, Milli, Geo, and Sonic) Fluttershy: Did you see that? Geo: What do we do now? Sonic: Looks like we have to continue the search ourselves. (He jumps out of the tree and runs off) Fluttershy: He must really care about Tails. Milli: He does. We'd better make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Fluttershy: Okay, hop on. No time to waste! (Milli and Geo hop on her back and she flies after Sonic) (Well, as fast as she can that is...) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels